What We Become/Issue 20
Larry, David and James rushed down the quiet streets. They needed those antibiotics quickly. Every minute they wasted, every minute Kevin's life slowly slipped away. A biter appeared every few minutes or so, but James used his agility to quicken his pace to run up to the zombie and kill it with his baseball bat. Larry looked around nervously, the streets where dead quiet. Not a good sign. He remembered all to well how that turned out when they traveled to the police station. "How much farther is the pharmacy from here?" James asked. "Not too far, we're only 5 minutes away" David replies. "Great!" James said a little to loud. "Quiet! We don't need to attract attention so we can get this over with" Larry scolds James. "Sorry" James mutters. As the group continues walking, more and more zombies appear from around the corners and star walking over towards them. "Fuck!" Larry swore and smacked a zombie to the ground. He then proceeded to stomp it's head in. More and more kept coming. Eventually, a couple of zombies cut off James from Larry and David. "Damn it!" James muttered to himself as he manuevered his way around zombies. Larry and David tried cutting through the zombies to make their way over to James. "James! Cut through that alley, we'll meet at the street on the other side" Larry yelled to him. "Fuck it!" James yelled back as he got cut off again. James saw an opening to escape. A 2 ton truck was sitting abandoned in the middle of the road. It had a ladder on the back. James sprinted towards it and jumped on the ladder and climbed up as he fast as he could. James sat on top and began shooting zombies with his revolver. "I'll distract them, hurry get to the pharmacy and meet me back here!" James yelled to them. Larry and David nodded. They knew James was safe on top of the truck, and they we're the ones in real danger right now. They both ran towards the pharmacy. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lilly stood on a balcony of the hotel. She stared at the horde still walking around outside the gate and she sighed. She hoped James would be ok and would come back to her. Adam entered the room and walked towards the balcony. He put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He could feel her muscles all tense. "Relax Lilly, he'll be back" "I know, I know. I can still be worried, you know? This new world is getting more dangerous everyday" "I understand that Lilly, but James is a great scavenger. I'm worried for him to, but I know he'll be fine" Lilly nodded to show she understood before turning to face Adam. "Do you think things will ever go back to the way they we're, before all this?" Adam sighed. He surveyed the landscape for a moment. Everything was destroyed all around them and the dead we're walking everywhere. "I don't think so. Everything just got way out of hand, I'm finally starting to accept that this is our world now. One can still hope though for a better future, we have this motel here to keep us safe from the outside world" "Look at you two pathetic!" a voice called from behind them. Adam and Lilly turned around to see Melissa who had followed Adam inside the room. "What? What I can do for you Melissa?" Adam asked in a calm tone. In fact though, deep down, Adam was irritated with Melissa who had been sharing these crazy beliefs with everyone lately that they we're all going to die one way or another. "What can you do for me? Stop sharing you're stupid pipe dreams of a better future, look at this dump of a world we're living in! Nothing's going to get better!" Melissa yelled. "Melissa calm down, we don't need this right now! Things will get better, you'll see..." Before Adam could finish his sentence, Melissa stormed out of the room. Adam sighed and he turned to look at Lilly who a sad expression on her face. He was going to fix this? What if James and the others don't return? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James waited anxiously on top of the truck. He kept shooting zombies in the head and they fell to the floor lifeless. "Come'on guys hurry up!" James muttered to himself. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Larry handed David half the list and they started scavenging the pharmacy. "I can't fucking find what's she looking for, fuck!" Larry yelled as he kicked a shelf over causing a domino effect and having other shelves fall over upon being hit by the other shelf. "Larry, what the fuck? How the fuck are we supposed to find anything now?" David questioned angrily. "Fuck...I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking stressed out, all this dead walking bullshit...I mean fuck.." David shook his head at his friend and pulled out his gun as he heard biters approach. He motioned for Larry to follow him into the backroom. When they stepped inside, Larry noticed a box filled with antibiotics and other medicines. "Holy fuck.." he muttered as he bent down. It had everything they needed. "It has everything we need! Hurry pack the stuff up and lets get out of here!" Larry yelled. Him and David quickly packed the contents and hurried out a window in the backroom as zombies broke down the door to the backroom. Larry and David ran down the alley when a zombie appeared and lunged at David and bit him. "AARRGHH! Fuck.." David yelled as he pushed the zombie off him. "No...David no..." Larry muttered as he looked at his friend. David took off his backpack and chucked it to Larry. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the zombies approaching from behind. "This is goodbye friend, now go! run!" David yelled. "No, I'm not leaving you David! We can amputate you're arm and save you, we did it with Kevin and Harold" "There's no time, the infection spreads fast! If we amputate now I'll bleed to death, go!" David yelled as he ran at the zombies shooting at them. Larry knew his friend was right and he turned around and ran. He tried to block out the sounds of David getting eaten alive as he fought off zombies. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The zombies all turned their attention to Larry as he came around the corner with the two bags full of supplies. James took the opportunity to jump off the truck. He used his baseball and began smashing in some of the zombies heads. He made it his way over to Larry and took one of the backpacks to get all the weight off him. "Where's David?" James asks. Larry bows his head down. "I'm sorry" James says as the two run back to the hotel. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Melanie' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Morgan' *'David' *'Larry' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' 'Deaths' *'David' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #21.' Category:Issues